


Summer Rain

by iDiru



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cockles, F/M, I'm not familiar with writing Cockles dialogue, Jensen the butt virgin, Little Red Riding Misha, M/M, Metaphors, Misha the sex god, Open Relationships, Pining, Some Humor, bottom!misha, slightly tipsy sex, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has always had a problem with loving and caring too much. When he meets Danneel he thinks that life of boyish crushes and infidelity is over, but one Misha Collins refuses to let him forget that. When he finds he is given the opportunity to have Misha all to himself, he realizes he doesn't know the first thing about anal sex. Luckily, Misha is there to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

                The story was probably one that could be turned into one of those boring romcoms that seemed to pop up in theatres far too often than he would have liked. One that was about boring everyday life with smidgens of humor that seemed to be fodder for the aforementioned films. But the truth of the matter was that it was reality for one Jensen Ackles. On the surface, he was a fairly normal man, despite the whole acting and modeling thing. He was just a regular guy who liked to hang out with friends and make stupid jokes. But the truth of the matter was, he had a problem. His problem was that in reality, he cared too much; loved too much. He got attached to easily and felt too close to people he probably shouldn’t. It was something that only he knew of and that he’d told no one else. In truth, he saw it as a bit of a weakness.

 

                It had been like this since he was a boy. It was particularly troublesome early in his life. It involved a lot of infidelity, which landed him on his ass quite a few times. But he grew out of those childish ways and was mature enough to realize right from wrong, and not fuck around on his significant other. But Jensen was not picky on who he decided to fall for. It was who he decided to spend his life with. The amount of men and women were almost equal, but Jensen had never actually dated a man. It didn’t stop him from crushing on them, though.

 

                There were a few in his past, and then there was Jared, briefly. He wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t find him very attractive. He went for a period of time where he crushed hard on his costar, but as time went on and on, he found they were better friends than boyfriends. Of course, none of them ever went there, but it just didn’t seem right. But then he met Danneel. Or rather, he worked with her. It was one of those romcoms that he so disliked, but he couldn’t help but fall in love with her, just like how it went in the movies.

 

It was like being stuck in eternal spring. With the occasional flings and boyish crushes that brought the warmth that faded into the rainy days of spring. A misty haze of apathy. Not so much in the way of depression, but life was life; it was enjoyable but it certainly wasn’t special. But then she came into his life, and she was like summer. She was the sun, shining through the dreary rain clouds of spring and bringing warmth into his life he hadn’t felt for a long time. He wasn’t even sure if he’d felt it at all. It was like he had everything. He had fame, he had money, love… It was everything a man could ever want, in the grand scheme of things. Isn’t this what everyone dreamed of? That’s what he should think. That’s what should have happened…But Jensen found he couldn’t quite change his ways, despite having what seemed like the love of his life in front of him.

 

                Despite the fact that he seemed to have everything he wanted; the warmth of eternal summer in his heart, in came the rain. In the form of a man who slammed his way into his subconscious and his heart like he did through the doors of that scripted church. Who went by the name of Misha, despite it not being his actual name. Still, exotic and strange like he was…the strange part, anyway. The attraction was not immediate, but it didn’t take long. At first, Jensen was a little bit intimidated; the guy was weird as hell, but it didn’t take them long to become friends, and soon it felt like more.

 

                Danneel was the sun and the summer of his life. Warmth and adoration, but Misha was different in an entirely different way. He was the stars and the rain. A hurricane that swept into his life and slammed through his barriers and tore up his psyche and everything he thought he was ready to accept. With eyes like stars; blue galaxies swimming in his irises and leaving him breathless. He was practically forced to stare into them on set and he could see it in those scenes, that he was absolutely entranced with the man. But he was past that life, now. He was ready to settle down and have a family with the woman he knew he loved. He was ready to move on from this man who unwillingly was leading him down the path of sin; ironic, for the part he played. The angel was the forbidden fruit, and the snake.

 

                But Misha never left. He was supposed to, but he didn’t. Castiel became a permanent member to the dysfunctional family that was Sam, Dean, and the rest of their crew. Still, Jensen never left Danneel. It wasn’t worth it. He was sure this was just a passing phase, and that he was far too old to be bothered with boyish crushes. But time moved on and it didn’t. They got closer and closer, but despite that, he still married Danneel. _She_ was the one for him, not Misha.

 

                The years went on, and Jensen now had a family. A little girl and a wife who loved him, and whom he loved equally. But Misha never left his mind, and the hurricane that he was only tore him up inside even more and rearranged everything he thought he knew. Like the disastrous weather of the same kind, it wasn’t even his fault. He was friendly, and he was flirty, but he was like that with everyone. Still, he couldn’t help but feel the way he affected him inside, even if it was just mindless flirting. It probably didn’t help that he was good friends with his wife, and that she seemed to absolutely love him in a platonic way. He wasn’t about to push him away, either. He worked with him, and the truth of it was he really desired the closeness they had. But sometimes when they were together, it was like his lungs had been filled with water because he felt as though he couldn’t breathe.

 

                Danneel must have noticed, because she made comments about if from time to time. It wasn’t angry, or passive aggressive; it was playful, almost joking. Sometimes she’d tell him to just go fuck him and get it over with, and if Jensen didn’t know any better he’d think sometimes she was being serious. But of course she wasn’t being serious… Jensen just needed to deal with it. He needed to accept that he wasn’t going to have Misha in any way, even though sometimes it really hurt. He shouldn’t even be this into the guy in the first place… And eventually, he wouldn’t. He would get over it…right? It wasn’t just about doing the right thing, or not being a dick. He wouldn’t do that to his wife. Which is why it made him nervous the night the two of them ended up alone.

 

                It wasn’t an uncommon practice for any three of them to watch an episode they’d filmed as it aired, but Jensen didn’t end up with Misha very much. It had been the three of them at first, and they got just a little too drunk. They had the day off, the following day, luckily, but it wasn’t like they hadn’t ended up hung-over on set before. Jensen was comfortable with the three of them there, but when Jared left and the two of them ended up drinking alone, he felt the swell of nervousness drifting through his body.

 

                But the liquor loosened him up. Yes, he was nervous, but not so much that he couldn’t talk to him. Misha seemed yearning for something, though. Like he needed to tell Jensen something, but he didn’t. He’d glance at his phone on occasion, and then shove it back into his pocket where it was safe from prying eyes. It almost hurt that something was taking away his attention, when Jensen so desperately craved it at the moment. Even though he was scared, he still wanted him.

 

                After a moment of sitting there, with idle and slightly drunken conversation, Misha pulled out his phone again.

“Dude, what is it with you in that phone?”

“What?”

“You’ve been on it all night.”

“I’m just checking something,” Misha said, sounding mildly slurred and amused.

“Give me that thing. You can live without it.”

“What? No- Jensen!” Misha shouted suddenly, as the younger male lunged at him, and before Jensen realized what was happening he was pushed up against him, wrestling for the electronic grasped in those pretty fingers of his. It was all in good fun, and Misha seemed amused enough even though he tried to keep the phone away from him.

 

                Jensen didn’t entirely mind Misha having the phone, he just wanted to mess with him. That’s how it started, anyway. He found he could easily overpower him in size, but Misha still managed to keep his arm out of his reach. It was fun, friendly, stupid and drunken and Jensen thought he was having a good time…until the situation became very different. His entire being was sucked from his lungs like the breath that kept him living when he felt his costar’s lips pressed forcefully against his. It was then that Jensen fully realized the situation. He was pushed so close against him, like he fit perfectly against Jensen’s body. He could feel Misha’s fingers digging into his shirt, pulling him close as he worked his lips against his, and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing back if he tried. He drew in a deep breath through his nostrils, working against Misha’s lips like they would keep him alive.

 

                Jensen could feel a hand come to card through his hair, before it gripped at the longest strands in a tight fist that both hurt and felt fantastic. Everything in his mind was saying _stop_ but it felt too _good._ There was such urgency in his kisses, and it sent sparks through his lips like the lightning in a thunderstorm, frying the parts of his brain that told him that this shouldn’t happen. It was just a kiss…Just a good, good kiss. The first time he’d ever really kissed a man, at that. He felt the hem of his shirt being pulled up, exposing the skin beneath and it was then that Misha pulled away. The moment when Jensen realized just what was going on; how he’d done wrong, and he should probably stop this here.

“Jensen…” Misha breathed out, fingers still carding through his hair while the other still held fast to the hem of his shirt. Misha didn’t even need to say anything; he knew what he wanted. He could see it in his eyes; all of that black. Like a black hole that had swallowed up the galaxy of stars in his eyes, leaving only darkness with traces of what was once the original color in rings along his pupils like Saturn darkened to nothingness. He could feel it against his thigh; the stiffness and protrusion pushed against him.

“No, I…I can’t,” Jensen said, regretfully. As much as he wanted it; wanted him, he absolutely could not give in. “You know I can’t. Shit, this shouldn’t have happened, Misha..why did you-,”

“Jensen, stop. Hear me out for a minute,” the older man said, reaching to the phone that now lay beside his hip, having been dropped moments earlier. “It’s because of Danneel, right?” As he fiddled with his phone, he moved into a sitting position, soon joined by Jensen.

“Not just Danneel, but Vicki? Did you forget you’re married?”

“Vicki doesn’t care…” Misha said, swiping his thumb across the screen and evidently delving further into his phone. “You should know that. I talked to her, last night. Your wife, I mean. Not mine. I don’t even remember how it started…I think we’d both had a little bit to drink and we started talking, one thing led to another. She thinks you have a thing for me, is that true? I don’t even have to ask that after what just happened… She practically begged me to make a move on you. She said she’s been dropping hints at you to do something for God knows how long, and in her words…the unresolved sexual tension is almost as unbearable as it is for us on screen, but at least she can do something about this.

I went to bed. I thought the two of us had just had too much to drink and then I woke up to this in the morning,” Misha said, thrusting the phone into his hand. It was a series of texts between the two of them, a few of them from weeks ago, but the most recent one; the one from today, made her intentions fairly clear. It was such a simple sentence, but it meant so much; “I meant what I said last night,” was all that was written.

“The reason I’ve been on my phone all night is because I’ve been trying to psyche myself up to say something. How often do you just tell your married, best friend “Hey, we should fuck, your wife wants it”? And of course, there’s Vicki, who I think has been asking me to take this leap for what seems like a decade.”

“You want to fuck me…? Really? Why?”

“ _Why?_ Why _not?_ I like you, Jensen,” Misha said, nearing him once again, his lips brushing softly enough against Jensen’s to feel like only a slight disturbance in the air. Fastened soon to them like they had been before, but in a much gentler fashion. He pulled away just enough so that he could speak, but his lips still brushed lightly against his own. “I _really_ like you.”

 

                The fluidity of which Jensen kissed his costar was almost startling. His hand coming to grip at the dark tresses atop his head, a little tighter than he needed to as he insistently worked his lips against the other man’s. His tongue swiped along his lower lip, slightly caught upon the chapped skin that still felt so good against his lips despite its imperfection. His tongue entering his mouth and running against the foreign organ, tasting the sharp sting of alcohol and the wavering inkling of slight mint. He pulled his mouth away and nipped gingerly at his partner’s lower lip, scraping his sharp canines against the already damaged skin.

“I’ve never done this…”

“Don’t tell me supermodel Jensen Ackles Is a virgin…How would that even be possible?”

“I meant with a man, asshole,” Jensen said, biting down a little too hard on Misha’s lip, but despite that the man only smiled.

“Have you ever done anal, then?”

“No one’s ever asked me to…”

“Then I’ll teach you.”

“Not now…” Jensen said, fastening his lips to Misha’s again, tongue delving within his mouth just long enough before he pulled away again, their lips barely parted as he breathed, “I want to kiss you…”

“You are kissing me,” Misha said, causing Jensen to pull away briefly.

“No, I mean everywhere,” came his response, and he kissed his lips again before he began to move, down his jaw and fastening his lips to his neck, with gentle scrapes and bites of his teeth. He was drowning in his scent, with his face so close. That odd scent of cinnamon he tended to carry with him, with hints of something fruit-like, and then there was a smell that was just _him._ Human, buried beneath whatever he was wearing.

 

                He was frantic and almost nervous with the way he pulled at the buttons of Misha’s shirt, thinking that perhaps he may have even broken one. He slipped it frantically from his shoulders before forcing him onto his back. His kisses trailed down to his collar bone, teeth scraping lightly and forming the slightest of marks along his skin. His mouth coming to suck at his pectoral and lap at one of his nipples. Like deep chocolate islands floating in a sea of pale caramel that rose and swayed with each intake of breath, and damn if he didn’t taste almost as sweet. Each time his tongue and his teeth scraped against that nerve-laden nub of flesh, his breath hitched beneath him. His heart thudding beneath Jensen’s fingers that lay near his heart, rapidly and hard.

 

                He kissed down his stomach, tongue dragging along his skin and coming to the waistband of his pants. He was unusually frustrated with the way they hindered him, and he drew up quickly. His hands fumbled and shook as he yanked open his belt. He could barely get the button in his pants open before yanking his zipper down. He could already see he was hard, his cock clearly outlined by the underwear as it pushed against them with need. Jensen almost didn’t want to go any further; as much as he wanted him, he thought this was a moment that should be slow, and savored. But need won out in the end, and before he knew it he was yanking his jeans down and throwing them onto the floor.

 

“Jensen, stop,” Misha said suddenly, sitting up, now mostly naked.

“What? Stop…? I thought you wanted-,”

“No, I mean, stop going so fast. You’re acting like a virgin teenage boy. And much like a virgin teenage boy, if you keep getting so worked up you’re going to last about a minute and this is going to be over, and I’m going to tell you now, I won’t be satisfied,” he warned. “Plus, this is just awkward,” Misha said, gesturing to his mostly nude body. “You’re still wearing clothes.”

Jensen sighed in an irritated manner, going to grip the hems of his shirt, but he soon found his hands obstructed. Misha gripped at them, pulling his hands away and replacing them with his own. He allowed Misha to pull the shirt from his form, immediately coming to kiss at his neck the minute it was removed.

 

                He used a little too many teeth as he nipped at his neck, but it felt nice, as did the hand roaming chest.

“Let me touch you,” Jensen said, running his hand up Misha’s thigh, who nodded slightly into his neck. Jensen let his fingers drifted gingerly against his skin, which he noted was soft and relatively hairless, but so was a good majority of his body. It was something that was there, but not really noticeable. He finally made his way to the front of his underwear, and he felt a much stronger heat radiating from the area as he palmed his crotch. The sudden contact caused the older man to disconnect from his neck, trailing a brief bridge of saliva from his skin to Misha’s tongue. He let out a huff of air, bucking his hips towards Jensen’s hand, leaving himself open for another kiss. He locked lips with him briefly before he was down his chin and neck again, head now tilted back and allowing Jensen to get at his neck. His throat vibrating softly with the miniscule pleasured cries upon the exhales of heavy breaths.

 

                Jensen felt hands upon his shoulder blades, as Misha guided himself back onto the couch. He was pulled on top of him briefly, until he was able to brace himself properly. Jensen gripped at the hem of his underwear, yanking it down and easing it from his body. He managed to throw them with the pants, and there he was naked below him. Jensen had to sit back for a moment, so he could really look. If he didn’t know better, he’d say Misha had been sculpted by God himself. Like a smooth expanse of light caramel; every inch of which he wanted to put his mouth on and devour. He had the hips of a goddess, and the legs to match. His mouth practically watered as he eyed the dip between his inner hips and abdomen, wanting so desperately to get his mouth on them. But between those beautiful legs of his was something he had yet to deal with, personally.

 

                It was no surprise that Misha was a man, and therefor had a dick, but it was different for him, to say the least. It lay against his abdomen, surrounded by a thick, but well manscaped, thatch of nearly black hair. He wasn’t quite sure how to approach the situation, immediately. He knew he had touched him here, just moments ago, but actually seeing him fully nude made him realize that this was quite different. He was, of course, used to his own penis, but this was not his own penis. This looked nothing like his own penis. It was moderately sized, like his own, but far darker, which he supposed made sense given the rest of the man’s skin tone.

“Jensen!” Misha suddenly shouted, bringing him back to reality. He looked up at him, and he saw him looking at him peculiarly. “You get lost down there?”

“No I just…You have a dick.”

“Yeah, I do. I thought you were aware of this.”

“I’m just not sure what to do with this…I realize that I did touch you a minute ago, but now it’s different…somehow.”

“We’ll get to that…” Misha said, rolling over momentarily, reaching over the side of the couch and fishing around beneath it before he dragged out a tin box. Jensen watched as he pried the top off of it, a little surprised by what was inside, but he supposed he should have expected. It was around half a dozen sex toys and a bottle of lube. After grabbing the lube from the box, he snapped the lid back on and shoved it beneath the couch again.

“You keep that in _here?_ ”

“The TV’s in here,” Misha said, gesturing to the TV which was still on, droning on like a quiet background noise. He sat up briefly, gripping hold of Jensen’s belt and yanking it off of him with a little less grace than was probably intended. He, too, fumbled with the button on Jensen’s pants. He assumed it was because they were _both_ a little drunk.

 

                Jensen gave out a slight hiss as he managed to get his pants down, the air hitting him suddenly in all of those sensitive places. He managed to slip the rest of his pants from his body, kicking them onto the floor with the growing pile of clothes. With the both of them now naked, Misha eased himself back onto the couch again, taking hold of Jensen’s hand as he did so.

“I could do this myself…” he said, popping the cap off the bottle, squeezing a good portion onto his fingers. He’d never actually had to deal with legitimate sexual lubricant before, and he realized it was a slot slicker and runnier than he’d anticipated. With the slick substance now dripping down his fingers, Misha began to guide his hand lower before speaking again, “But you should probably learn how to do this.”

 

                His hand was lead further until his fingers came in contact with that outer ring of muscle he found fairly foreign, as the muscles shifted slightly from the contact beneath his fingers. Yes, he knew what an ass was, but he couldn’t say he’d ever dealt with one personally in a sexual manner. Misha pushed against his fingers, causing them to rub along the muscle briefly, and Jensen now noted there was a definite change of temperature here. It was very warm and pleasant, yet somehow intimidating.

 

                They spent what felt like several minutes like this, with Misha guiding his fingers in a somewhat circular motion around the area, and it felt slick and hot beneath his fingertips, but nothing compared to the heat inside. He suddenly stopped, shifting his hand so that he was able to push down on Jensen’s index finger, guiding into his body and enveloping the digit with extreme bodily warmth.

“You’re going to have to go from here…Trust your instincts.” Misha said, raising his hips some from the couch so that he was better exposed. Trust your instincts wasn’t exactly the best instructions, but he did what he could. Regrettably, he did end up hurting him a few times in the process of trying to figure things out. The area was not so forgiving, unlike the vagina. If he made a mistake there, there was pain and he’d just have to be careful. However, if he made a mistake here, he had a python on his fingers that refused to relax until he stayed still for several seconds. Because he was a little drunk, he didn’t have the forethought to realize that a little additional force wasn’t going to solve things, and Misha had little patience for things like getting jabbed in the rectum.

“Jay, let me let you in on a little secret…” Misha said, wincing slightly as Jensen accidently struck a nerve inside of him. “You should angle your fingers upward.”

                Doing as he was told, Jensen made sure to drag his fingers along the top of his passage, not quite sure what he was getting at until he felt his body seize up, a surprised mewling moan drifting from his parted lips. It surprised Jensen as well, since Misha had actually been fairly quiet the entire time.

“Like this?” Jensen said, repeating the action, causing the older male to instinctively roll his hips against his fingers as a pleasured sigh pushed from his lungs. On a third pass at the area, he watched as the blue of his eyes was swallowed by the presence of his eyelids, and the fluttering of those thick lashes. His head tilted back and his throat exposed, ready for a barrage of kisses and bites he would like to place upon that skin. He pushed his fingers down upon the slight protrusion in the walls of that inner flesh, watching as the older man’s body arched slightly and he let out a series of hopeless pleasured whimpers, breath caught in his throat before he was able to nod and choke out a winded, “Yes.”

 

                In the time when Jensen finally stopped, the older male drew in a breath and finally looked down at him. “ _Yes._ Like that. But you gotta slow down, Jen, or you’re gonna kill me.”

Testing his luck, he drug his fingers along the protrusion with a bit more force, watching as his eyes rolled back, closing and choking out a rough groan.

“But it makes you look so nice.”

“Don’t give me that shit,” he breathed out, “If we ever end up in this position again, I’m gonna show you what that does. You won’t be able to speak for an hour.”

“This gives me a great sense of power, Misha…” Jensen said, doing just what he was told not to.

“Okay, stop!” Misha said, gripping his wrist and yanking it back, pulling himself into a sitting position before Jensen could do anything else. “Fucking asshole,” Misha spat at him, but Jensen knew it was all in good fun, more or less. He wasn’t exactly angry. “Normally I’d let you sit there and do that until you get carpal tunnel but that’s not what I want, tonight. Sit back against the couch…I obviously can’t trust you.”

 

                Jensen chuckled lightly as he repositioned himself, sitting back against the couch, legs spread with an obvious erection between them, heavy and yearning but he couldn’t help but be amused by Misha’s mild irritation. He snatched up the lube again, pouring a good amount into his hand before gripping Jensen’s much ignored erection. The action was almost surprising, despite the fact that he saw it coming. His hips twitching up into the slickness of his hand. Misha didn’t waste any time; not concerned about working him up or causing any initial pleasure. He was on a mission. He released him suddenly and swung his leg onto the other side of Jensen’s hip, gripping onto his shoulder as he hovered above him on his knees. Within seconds one arm was behind him, gripping the base of Jensen’s cock while the other braced himself on the bones beneath his fingertips.

 

                He was not prepared for what he did; it probably didn’t help that he was drunk. Misha sunk down onto him, and it was very warm at first, until it was warm and tight; _really_ tight. He let out a huff a shuddering huff of breath, his eyes drifting shut and his lungs heaving. “Fucking Christ…” Jensen breathed out, resting his hands on the sharp jut of his hip. “That’s so tight…” He couldn’t help but breathe out a shocked moan as he sunk down further.

“Jensen…” Misha breathed out, using the hand previously on his dick to grip onto the other shoulder, while the other hand gripped the side of his jaw. “Jensen, I swear to God, please do not cum right now. I know you’re drunk and an ass virgin but you are going to ruin this.”

“Shut up, just…go a little slower, okay?”

 

                Jensen was still breathing somewhat heavily by the time Misha was finally seated fully. His hands were gripping hard at Misha’s hips, fingers twitching slightly with anticipation. Though he was eager, there was a sense of calm in the situation. The rush and need moments prior, when Jensen was first discovering his co-star’s body, had dissipated some. Though at the moment, he was almost dizzy with pleasure, and probably alcohol. The realization was almost staggering, as it suddenly hit him, exactly what was happening. He was balls deep in one of his best friends that he had been lusting after for God knows how long, and despite that it was something completely new and foreign, there was a sense of familiarity about it. He couldn’t help think about Danneel, and how when they were in this position he was more likely on his back. She would stare down at him, with her chestnut hair cascading like a waterfall over her pale shoulders, and she’d bite down on her lip and try to look sexy for him.

 

                But this was different; there was no trying, here. Of course, Danneel didn’t really need to try either, but there was a sense of comfort in the situation. A calm existence of what was obviously sex, but almost felt natural. He wished Misha would have warned him before he moved, though, because it punched the air out of his lungs in seconds. It took him a moment to register that the older man was gripping his jaw, pushing his head up to fasten his lips to Jensen’s, quite possibly trying to distract him a little bit until he got used to the more than average tightness around his cock. It took Jensen a moment to get used to the feeling, and Misha wasted no time picking up the pace when he was certain Jensen wasn’t going to lose it at the slightest motion.

 

                He rolled his hips against Jensen’s, head tilted back just enough so that Jensen was unable to kiss him properly, with shaking, strained and quiet moans birthing from his lips with each movement. Jensen fastened his lips along his neck, sucking lightly and feeling the thudding pulse on his tongue before the need to kiss him had waned, and the need to fuck him was greater. His hips shifted upwards as Misha moved, driving himself further into his body in tandem with the older man’s movements. His head resting against the jut of Misha’s collar bone, breathing heated moans onto his skin, and feeling the older male’s heavy breaths, sucked into his lungs with desperation before fleeing into the air and into his brain. Arrowing straight towards his groin and filling him with enough pleasure that he felt he could lose it at any minute, just listening to the sounds he made.

 

                Something suddenly changed in the way that he behaved; his movements became slowed but at the same time, desperate. Despite his change in pace, Jensen still didn’t think he was going to last much longer. He took initiative, reaching between the two of them and gripping his cock, dragging his thumb beneath the head of it and earning a surprised, gasping moan from his co-star.

“Fuck-Jensen, please, I’m so close…Not yet, it’s too soon, Jen.”

“Baby, I ain’t gonna last much longer so if you try to hold this off I don’t know if I _can_ get you off.” Jensen breathed out, his fingers twitching around the organ in his hand, trying to stop himself for the time being. He knew that he couldn’t really hold on much longer, regardless. Things had certainly calmed, in a sense. Misha was no longer the hurricane he could do nothing about, tearing up his psyche, but he was still breaking him apart. Misha was like the ocean, and the hurricane that was himself had melted into something much gentler, but Jensen was like the shore. Every time he moved against him, he was taking away.

 

                There was a sudden tightening upon Jensen’s shoulders as Misha finally moved again, shifting his hips upward and falling against him. He practically sobbed with pleasure and relief, as Jensen felt a liquid heat pouring over his fingers, and Misha’s hips jerking against his hand and his cock. Jensen couldn’t hold on anymore with the way the muscles contracted against him, and he felt like he spilled his entire being into his co-star, crying out against his chest while his hips jerked towards Misha’s body.

 

                There were stars in his eyes and an exhaustion in his brain for quite a few minutes, and it took him a moment for him to realize Misha was resting his head against his shoulder, and they both struggled to take air into their lungs.

“We should…we should try this again,” Jensen breathed out, his fingers drifting along the bones of his spin idly. “Do you think that would be okay?”

“It’s okay with me…it’s okay with Vicki. I’m pretty sure it’s okay with Danneel, but you’ll have to ask her that.”

Jensen couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, even though there was nothing really funny about the situation. He couldn’t help but think, idly, about his thoughts on the matter only days prior. No, this wasn’t like one of those romcoms… If it had been, he was sure Danneel would have been painted as a seemingly sweet woman, only to be revealed as some evil seductress after his money ,while in truth his true love was still sitting on his lap. The same would probably be done to Vicki, and the thought irritated him but at the same time, amused him at how wrong this was. That wasn’t at all the case. He loved both of them, and perhaps it wasn’t so unusual that he needed both the sun and the rain, and both the sun and the rain seemed perfectly okay with this arrangement.

 

                Jensen ran his fingers through Misha’s hair for a moment, while the other rested languidly on his hip.

“You’re kinda heavy…”

“And you’re kind of bad with anal foreplay. My ass hurts, I don’t feel like jostling myself right now. Give me a minute…” he breathed out, sounding fairly tired. He raised his head, with all of the intent of moving, but a sudden noise from his front door caused him to stop, as Jared suddenly burst through the door, still obviously a little tipsy.

“Hey, dude, I forgot my phone and…uh.”

“You ever hear of knocking?” Jensen shouted.

“Yeah, but I didn’t…you know what, I’m not even surprised by this…” Jared said, grabbing his phone from the chair he’d been sitting on. “Night guys.” He was out the door before they even had the chance to say anything, and he supposed that this wasn’t something that was going to be talked about for at least a month or two, until he decided it was something he could joke about.

“Jared better keep his mouth shut,” Misha said, suddenly dislodging himself and standing before him in all his naked glory. “You wanna take a shower?”

“Uh…yeah, sure.”

 

                Except, it ended up less of a shower and more of Misha pressed up against the tile with his mouth being assaulted, and with Jensen waking up in a much different place than he had intended. At first, very alarmed and with a sense of regret and worry, but when the fog of sleep and alcohol finally faded from his mind, his only response was to burrow his face into the back of Misha’s neck and enjoy a good, late sleep on their day off, and pray to God that this wouldn’t be the last time he would wake up like this.

 


End file.
